


Can't Win

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker meets Luffy in a bar and learns he can’t win against a drunk rubber man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Win

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Smoker walked into a bar. He heard a rumor that Strawhat Luffy was in this town. So he was searching everywhere for him. This was the 4th bar he hit. He sighed and decided to have a quick drink before searching for Luffy again. “Bar Tender one shot please.” The old bartender nodded and set a glass down and filled it.

Smoker took the glass and downed it with one gulp. Smoker left money on the bar and turned to leave when he heard Luffy’s voice. “Yahooooooooo party!!!” Luffy said hopping on his barstool. Smoker’s eyes widened and he ran over and grabbed Luffy by his vest. Luffy’s face was red.

“Strawhat!!!!” Smoker growled and Luffy’s gaze was able to focus. “Oh, hey Smoky, glad to see you.” Luffy said before he kissed Smoker hard. Smoker pushed Luffy away his face as red.

“What do you think you…” Smoker froze as Luffy licked his cheek. Smoker could smell the thick scent of alcohol. ‘He’s drunk!!!’

Smoker thought he had the perfect chance to capture Luffy. However he was the one in the dangerous situation. Luffy pushed forward and kissed Smoker again and slipped his tongue into the smoke man’s mouth. Smoker couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. Luffy’s tongue wandered his mouth and shared the taste of the various drinks Luffy has had.

The kiss only broke for air and Smoker was panting. “Wow you’re a good kisser.” Luffy said and his gaze focused on Smoker’s exposed torso. “I always thought you were sexy but a good kisser is a plus.” Smoker was speechless.

Luffy’s hand went up and opened Smoker’s jacket up more and his hands roamed his firm body. “You always go around with your jacket open, such a sexy body.” Luffy said and latched onto Smoker’s neck and started kissing it as his hands went up to play with Smoker’s nipples.

Smoker moaned and felt his body heat up. His nipples became erect under Luffy’s touch and his manhood grew hard in his pants. Luffy’s mouth replaced his right hand and worked the marine’s nipple in his mouth. His hand went down to rub the bulge in Smoker’s pants. Smoker moaned and snapped out of his shocked daze.

“Hold it Strawhat stop!” Smoker snapped and tried to push the rubber man away. However Luffy barely budged and kept up his assault on Smoker’s body. The pleasure sapped Smoker’s strength. The drunken rubber man started to lap at Smoker’s body licking Smoker’s muscles trailing his tongue along each dip. Smoker shivered and groaned.

Smoker pushed at Luffy and Luffy fell of his stool and landed on his knees. Luffy quickly recovered and brought his mouth to Smoker’s clothed covered erection and started sucking it. “Damn it Strawhat!!”

Luffy pulled off with a slight pout. “You’re wearing to many clothes.” Luffy said and brought his mouth back to Smoker’s pants. Smoker shivered as Luffy undid the button on his pants with his mouth. He then caught the zipper between his teeth and tugged it down. The bulge in Smoker’s boxers was clear.

“Oi, this is a bar not a sex show, if you want to continue there’s rooms in the back.” The bartender shouted. Luffy pulled off for a second before grinning. “OK!!!”

Smoker felt Luffy’s arms stretch and wrap around his entire body. Luffy picked Smoker up and ran towards the door leading to the special rooms. Smoker barely had time to think as Luffy started kicking doors down trying to find an empty room.

When he finally found one after scaring 6 couples, he tossed Smoker onto the bed. Smoker barely had a second to roll over before Luffy was on top of him grinning like a drunken fool. Luffy gripped Smoker’s boxers and pants with his teeth and tugged them down exposing Smoker to the empty room. Smoker’s hard cock sprang into the air and his balls rested on the bed.

Luffy licked his lips and made a prayer stance. “Thanks for the meal.” Luffy said before consuming Smoker’s rod down to the root. The sudden shock of pleasure made Smoker moan his name. Smoker focused on holding back his release he refused to let Luffy have his way.

Luffy slurped and sucked Smoker’s huge rod. He chose to deep throat Smoker’s impressive manhood and bury his nose in Smoker’s thick nest of hair. Luffy inhaled Smoker’s man musk as he sucked Smoker’s arousal. Smoker moaned and bucked his hips, it was taking everything he had to keep himself from cumming.

Luffy didn’t seem to care he was happy sucking Smoker’s manhood. Smoker couldn’t find the strength to fight the rubber man off. Luffy got more wanton and hungry with Smoker’s length and Smoker’s restraint broke. He came hard flooding Luffy’s mouth. Luffy held it all in his mouth before swallowing his tasty treat.

Even after the massive release Smoker was still hard. Smoker cursed his lack of socializing, it had been far to long since he shared a bed with someone and the drunken rubber man was far too good. Smoker felt his jacket get tugged off and he unconsciously helped the rubber man remove it. Luffy stripped out of his shorts and freed his own monster of a cock.

Smoker’s face got completely red. “Strawhat don’t even think of trying to…” Smoker’s words were silenced as Luffy kissed him. Luffy kissed Smoker hungrily moaning in pleasure. He started grinding his arousal against Smoker’s and enjoyed the moans of the smoke man.

It was when Smoker felt warm fingers press against his hole was when he snapped out of his lust filled daze, but before he could say anything he was flipped over. His hips were raised and his face was buried into the bed below. Luffy worked his fingers in Smoker’s tight entrance. “Ahh Smoky you’re so tight I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” Luffy said with a laugh.

Smoker tried to protest but he moaned as his sweet spot was pressed. Luffy grinned at the reaction and removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. Smoker moaned and shivered as he was stretched by the wet muscle. Luffy’s tongue stretched and licked his sweet spot. Smoker came with a low moan his seed spraying all over the bed making a huge pool.

Luffy pulled his tongue back and positioned his cock. Smoker gasped feeling the head of Luffy’s arousal push against his tight wet entrance. Before any protest could be made Luffy pushed in and Smoker screamed in pain mixed pleasure. Smoker gripped the sheets as pain and pleasure battled it out in his body.

Soon pleasure won out as Luffy fondled his growing arousal. Luffy remained still inside Smoker moaning in pleasure, as he waited for Smoker to get fully aroused. Once Smoker’s manhood started to drip and Smoker relaxed around Luffy did Luffy started to move.

Smoker groaned as it started off slow going in and out of his body. Then the drunken rubber man gripped his hips and started to pound him into the bed. Smoker moaned and cried out his pleasure. “Oh man Smoker your ass is so tight its milking me.”

“Shut up you big cocked rubber bastard.”

“You love it don’t you my hard cock pounding into you say it.” Luffy said giving a particular hard thrust. Smoker screamed in pleasure.

Smoker blushed but his arousal was screaming for attention. “Yes I love it now fuck me harder!!”

Luffy grinned and in his drunken mind he connected things beyond words. “I love you too Smoker.” Luffy said with a huge smile and Smoker blushed hiding his face in the blanket. ‘I didn’t hear that I didn’t hear that.’

Luffy started pounding and the two male’s moans shook the walls. Smoker came with no touch to his cock, only on the pleasure of Luffy fucking him. Luffy moaned as Smoker tightened around him. He gave a few more sharp thrusts before cumming deep inside Smoker’s body. Smoker groaned as he was flooded by Luffy’s seed. So much it poured back and spilled out of his filled hole.

Luffy collapsed ontop of Smoker and the two fell into the pull of seed below them. Luffy wrapped his arms around Smoker and snuggled up against him. “Alright Strawhat you have had your fun now get off.”

The sound of snores was his only reply. Smoker tried to shake Luffy off but found that he couldn’t the rubber man just tightened his grip. Smoker was forced to lay there with Luffy fully seated inside him in a pool of his own seed. Smoker closed his eyes as Luffy started to suck on his neck. Smoker sighed no doubt he would have a huge love bite on his neck.

Smoker drifted off to sleep listening to the rubber man’s drunken mumbled words of love. In his head he returned that love.

The End


End file.
